Estás Aquí
by CaocHatsune
Summary: Por un segundo Steve dejó de respirar y su corazón latió. Tony estaba vivo saliendo de una nave alienigena ayudado por una androide azul pero vivo, en ese momento solo quiso estrecharlo entre sus brazos; estaba a salvo, juntos todo iría mejor. Stony - Post Infinity War


**¡Hola! Bueno, desde que salió la de infinity War me habían dado ganas de escribir esto pero por una u otra razón no lo hacía. Antes que nada quiero aclarar que aquí Pepper y Tony no van a casarse, me gusta el Slash/Yaoi pero no la infidelidad así que aclarado esto ¡El shipp es libre!**

 **Espero que les guste. AAAAACCIÓN.**

 **ESTÁS AQUÍ.**

Le era difícil a la androide maniobrar con la nave estando tan cerca de una atmosfera tan pesada como era Terra, tenía al castaño sujeto en uno de los asientos con su cinturón cruzado, tenía que llegar rápido a esas coordenadas o posiblemente aquel que se hacía llamar Anthony moriría por la herida provocada.

Su padre no lo había matado pero eso no significaba que la herida había sido un simple rasguño, lo miró de reojo notando lo frágil que era: Gamora estaba genéticamente alterada al igual que ella, Groot renacía de sus restos, Rocket era un animal salvaje difícil de asesinar, Quill técnicamente era medio terrano así que no era tan débil, Drax era… Drax que vivía motivado por la ira y el dolor, Mantis podía dejar a sus enemigos llorando en el suelo gracias a sus habilidades; pero ese hombre se había enfrentado al titán Thanos, el ser más poderoso del universo con cinco de las gemas sin rendirse. Era honorable y le tenía respeto por ello, un aliado así no merecería una muerte tan simple como esa.

Atravesó un rígido campo de fuerza que le quitó la energía restante que le quedaba a la nave haciéndola colisionar con el suelo árido de aquel lugar. Cuando al fin la nave detuvo los movimientos bruscos se acercó corriendo al terrano para levantarlo, este a duras penas lograba moverse.

.

Tony no tuvo gran lucidez durante el viaje, despertaba a ratos sintiendo turbulencia pero al momento se volvía a dormir. La herida se sentía cada vez menos al igual que su cuerpo pesaba, escuchaba vagos murmullos y movimientos erráticos. Despertó sin saber dónde estaba cuando la mujer azulada lo comenzó a despertar, lo miraba casi desesperada con sus ojos completamente negros.

 _-Anthony, tienes que ayudarme. Levántate –_ escuchaba a lo lejos aunque la tenía frente a él; la memoria le fallaba, no recordaba el nombre de esa mujer. Se desvanecía cuando ella lo ayudo dándole soporte en su hombro, ella presionó su herida haciéndole ver que aún no estaba completamente muerto.

Salieron de la nave siendo recibidos por una armada, ubicó sus uniformes, las lanzas de vibranium: estaba en Wakanda. Logró localizar a la hermana menor del rey Wakandiano.

 _-Está herido –_ dijo la voz de la chica que lo sostenía.

- _¡Tony! ¡Vamos, traigan una camilla!_ –ordenó la princesa, y todos se movilizaron. Su mirada se nublaba y le era difícil caminar con más frecuencia, miraba a todos lados sin conseguir mantener sus pupilas fijas hasta que lo localizó: de cabello rubio, barba alborotada y su traje sin su antigua estrella, ahora casi negro, completamente desgarbado. Lo vio acercarse pero sus ojos se cerraban.

Lo último que escuchó fue su voz, aquella voz que había deseado tanto volver a oir, gritándole " _Tony"_ como si lo extrañara, y un calor reconfortante rodeándolo.

.

En cuanto lo vio supo que era él, la alienígena azul gritaba desesperada pero dando órdenes a los wakandianos buscando soporte; Steve escaneo al castaño notándolo mal herido, cuando sus pupilas conectaron fue cuando se desvaneció en los brazos de aquella mujer. Sin pensarlo de sus labios escapó su nombre corriendo a socorrerlo estrechándolo en sus brazos.

-¡Está frio! ¿A dónde lo llevo, Shuri? –preguntó el ex soldado cargándolo de forma nupcial casi arrebatándolo de la que al analizarla parecía ser una ciborg. La princesa lo guio hasta las instalaciones reales donde tenía su laboratorio. Todos llegaron corriendo a la sala médica que tenía Shuri bajo el palacio.

-Colocalo en la mesa –ordenó la menor, Steve no replicó dejándolo en la mesa metálica reproduciéndose entonces sobre el cuerpo del ingeniero una réplica de su cuerpo a modo de escáner –tiene fracturadas dos costillas y le atravesó completamente el cuerpo, tiene una herida demasiado grande en el abdomen que cruza casi toda su periferia. No sé si pueda hacer mucho –dijo la princesa con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Por favor, haz lo que puedas. Sálvalo –dijo Steve, ninguno en la sala replicó, así que la wakandiana menor asintió con una mirada decidida comenzando a mover el escáner, pidiendo instrumentos quirúrgicos a sus subordinados y corriendo del lugar a todos los metiches que le estorbaban en su trabajo.

Salieron del lugar solo viendo a la princesa moverse a través de las puertas de cristal.

Nébula se sentó a un lado de Rocket quien parecía en estado de shock. Toda esa situación era tan fría, se sentía como en un abismo del que no se creía capaz de salir.

-Groot se fue –dijo Rocket sorbiendo su nariz siendo el que rompiera el silencio entre todos, los presentes prestaron atención.

-Quill, Drax, Mantis… Gamora… Se fueron –dijo la androide soltando una traicionera lágrima que limpió al instante –ya no hay Guardianes de la Galaxia, Thanos ganó –

Se escuchó cristal romperse cuando Thor golpeó con su puño la mesa a su lado dejando caer los trozos de vidrio al suelo. El silencio reinó por unos minutos más.

-¿Cómo encontraste a Tony? –cuestionó Steve; no quiso sonar inquisitivo pero las dudas lo estaban carcomiendo, cuando habían ido a buscar a Wanda y a Visión vio en las noticias que Tony había ido directo a la boca del lobo como era usual en él.

-Llegué a Titán buscando a Thanos, se había llevado a mi hermana Gamora así que cuando lo encontré peleamos, tres terranos y los Guardianes peleaban con él. Cuando Mantis mantuvo a raya a Thanos, nos dijo lo que él sentía… entonces supe que había sacrificado a Gamora –rió con sarcasmo, se levantó de su asiento y pateó el concreto de la pared agrietándolo –sacrificó a mi hermana por una piedra –dijo, todos entendieron su frustración, habían perdido mucho ese día.

-Dijiste que había tres provenientes de la tierra –dijo Bruce -¿Dónde están los otros dos? Iban con Strange ¿no? –

-No conozco ese nombre, Anthony me dijo su nombre antes de caer rendido, había dos más, un hechicero con capa roja y un chico, era apenas un niño –dijo recordando la emotiva escena –supuse que era el hijo de él, se veía destrozado cuando se desvaneció –dijo ella regresando a su asiento junto a Rocket.

-Thanos lo atravesó ¿Cómo? No llevaba armas cuando llegó –dijo Thor.

-No era de él. Vi apenas un poco esa pelea, estaba herida pero pude distinguirlo –Nébula sonrió –los terranos son conocidos como criaturas muy simples, no hay algo que los haga reconocidos en ninguna galaxia, yo creí que eran débiles –si se habían ofendido nadie lo demostró –Anthony sabía sus debilidades, estaba herido desde antes pero aún así no dejó de pelear, atacó sin piedad a Thanos, él sabía a lo que se atenía y aun así no se detuvo; no sabía si era estupidez o valor pero supe que no podía abandonarlo, él es alguien que vale la pena –un gusto amargo le llegó a Steve al escuchar esa afirmación, él ya sabía eso, sabía todos los defectos y virtudes de Tony; se sentía terrible por haberlo abandonado –su traje creo una espada que intentó atravesar al Titán, pero él la rompió y la clavó en Anthony; no pudo defenderse de eso –dijo ella.

-No, Tony… -dijo Rhody frotando sus ojos no queriendo llorar pero le estaba siendo difícil, su amigo perdió a su pupilo que él sabía era casi un hijo para él, fue atravesado, peleó en otro planeta y ahora estaba al borde de la muerte. Steve no estaba en mejor condición, de hecho todos se sintieron aun peor por esa anécdota. Abandonaron a su compañero, a su amigo, a uno de su desmantelada familia. Tony había estado solo peleando evitando que Thanos llegara a la tierra para salvar a gente como ellos que solo lo había lastimado. Exceptuando a Thor que desconocía completamente el conflicto y Bruce que aún tenía lagunas con todo lo que había pasado.

Pasaron horas y horas que perdieron la cuenta hasta que Shuri salió con las manos enguantadas de latex llenas de sangre.

-Solo queda esperar, pero creo que estará bien –se escuchó un suspiro colectivo –por ahora les daremos habitaciones si quieren quedarse, ahora yo… supongo que debemos estar unidos –dijo la chica sintiendo que rompería a llorar, recibió un abrazo de Natasha.

-Lamento mucho lo de T'challa, todos hemos perdido algo hoy. Solo podemos ser fuertes –la más joven asintió limpiando rápidamente sus ojos, todos la siguieron menos Steve que prefirió internarse en el laboratorio para ver a Tony. Lo vio sobre una cama más cómoda, o una camilla más bien de sábanas blancas que seguro habían traído en esas constantes salidas de las subordinadas de Shuri quienes iban y venían por lo que necesitara.

Se veía pálido, muy maltrecho. El único sonido del lugar era el electrocardiograma marcando las pulsaciones del castaño aliviando el corazón del ex soldado. Tomó su mano dejando un delicado beso en el dorso de su mano con el cariño que deseaba expresarle.

-Despierta pronto, Tony –entonces se retiró para alcanzar a los demás.

.

Escuchaba un constante timbre en su oído, que descansaba unos segundos y volvía. Su cabeza le dolía y el cuerpo le pesaba pero eso no le impidió abrir los ojos. Miró hacia todos lados con pereza debido a la jaqueca, veía mucho blanco u grandes ventanales, el constante pitido resulta que era de un electrocardiograma. Uno conectado a él.

Se sentó poco a poco recargando su cabeza entre sus manos ¿Qué había pasado?

Una serie de recuerdos le llegaron a la cabeza, esperaba que fueran mentiras pero el estar en un lugar que desconocía completamente solo le hacía ver la verdad. Strange había entregado la gema, había sido atravesado por su propia arma –de alguna manera metafórica eso ya le había pasado pero no hacía que doliera menos –, y Peter… _No…_ estaba muerto.

Se jaló el cabello con frustración cuando alguien ingresó a la habitación, una mujer de tez negra entró hablando con una joven que identificó al instante y tras ellas iban ellos. Iba él.

Todos miraron al herido notando que estaba despierto, muchas sonrisas no se hicieron esperar.

-¿ _Beach-boy_? –

-¡Stark! –la efusiva voz del rubio le taladró la cabeza, una mueca de dolor les dejó claro que no debían hablar muy fuerte.

-Es bueno verte, ricitos –dijo con media sonrisa cansina.

-Tony –esa maldita voz. Enfocó su mirada en el rubio de barba poblada, ahora que lo veía con claridad una gran cantidad de sentimientos lo embriagó: odio, ira, frustración, anhelo, felicidad… Se quitó con brusquedad los cables que lo conectaban acercándose amenazadoramente al ex soldado. Nadie esperó ese duro gancho a la quijada que le propinó el castaño, la habitación se situó en un silencio sepulcral exceptuando la respiración acelerada del hombre de hierro; Steve lo miró sosteniendo su quijada con su diestra.

-Tu… maldito bastardo ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí? ¿Crees que porque viniste a verme cuando estaba herido fingiré que nada pasó? ¡Ibas a matarme en Siberia! ¡Le enterraste tu maldito escudo a mi armadura, no tienes idea de lo que sentí! Creyendo que te conocía y luego me intentas matar… pero crees que una estúpida carta y un celular lo arregla todo-se burló, una sonrisa cargada de ira se dibujó en sus labios –Ahora no necesito nada de ti ¿por qué lo haría? No somos más un equipo, no somos una familia, ni amigos ¡no somos nada! ¡Tú así lo decidiste! Y ahora llega un extraterrestre morado gigante queriendo destruir el universo pero no estas, que conveniente… ¡Como siempre, no estás! Crucé parte del universo para pelear con un imbécil con un guante mágico que me deja moribundo ¡no estabas ahí! Pero Peter si ¡Joder, no debí dejar que fuera! Él no tendría que pasar por esto, no debió y ¿qué le diré a su tía? Dejé morir a un niño, él tenía toda una vida y no pude salvarlo ¿sabes cómo me hace sentir? ¡No, porque tu…! –los brazos de Steve lo envolvieron a pesar de las protestas de Tony, intentó apartarlo pero le era inútil.

-Está bien, sigue hablando… solo… quiero saber que no es un sueño, que realmente estás aquí –dijo provocando que surcos de lágrimas salieran de los ojos de ambos hombres.

-Te odio… -dijo con sus manos en el abdomen del Capitán rindiéndose a que no podría apartarlo.

-Lo siento, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso, y lamento no estar cuando me necesitabas… Cuanto lo lamento, Tony –Steve estrujó más el cuerpo del moreno quien al final decidió corresponder, no había llorado cuando murió Peter, cuando perdió la pelea tampoco, ahora solo necesitaba desahogarse.

El resto de los presentes decidieron retirarse para darles más privacidad, ambos aun abrazándose dieron rienda suelta a su dolor dejando que las lágrimas limpiaran sus penas.

-Se fue… no debí dejar que fuera, era apenas un niño, Steve –Tony comenzó a llorar con más intensidad rodeando a Steve por el cuello escondiendo su rostro en su hombro.

-Bucky se fue, Sam… se fueron al igual que T'challa; Tony, debí estar ahí contigo –se separaron apenas lo suficiente para verse a los ojos, ambos llenos de lamentos, desesperados por algo de afecto –Tony, te extrañé demasiado –dijo el rubio desatando otra ola de lágrimas que le fueron contagiadas al ingeniero.

-Y yo a ti, Steve –dijo el moreno haciendo lo que hace años deseaba, le robó un beso al Capitán America, un beso de dolor, lleno de rencores que aun pesaban pero más de anhelo por su cercanía. Steve no se negó, lo estrujó más por la cintura casi queriendo fundirse con él, había deseado ese beso por tanto tiempo pero cuando por fin se había armado de valor para intentar algo con él sucedieron los acuerdos de Sokovya y todo se fue cuesta abajo.

El beso sabía a lágrimas, sabía salado y amargo pero no se separaron hasta que el oxígeno se hizo necesario. Al mirarse no había amor, no del todo, quizá tendrían tiempo para eso después pero justo ahora se veía solo dolor y pesadumbre en ambos. Habían perdido demasiado, pero juntos vencerían. Como siempre debió ser.

Juntos ganarían, los vengadores no perderían en esta ocasión.

Esta vez serían ellos los vencedores.

.

 **Quizá demasiado dramático, pero si ustedes no terminaron destrozados luego de ver la película es que no tienen corazón. Aun sufro por Loki ;-;**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto.**

 **Bye bye.**

 **CaocHatsune.**


End file.
